My Once Upon a time
by MarBere123
Summary: When the moon was shining without being dull by the lights of the palace, when the music couldn't silence their thoughts, when the wisterias bloomed at night... That was the first time they really met.


**_I do not own YGO! DUEL MONSTERS._**

**_This is a spin-off of "I Always Thought that I'd be the Queen" but it's not necessary to have read that one-shot previously to understand this, but I recommend it._**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

When the moon was shining without being dull by the lights of the palace, when the music couldn't silence their thoughts, when the wisterias bloomed at night... That was the first time they really met.

* * *

'Once upon a time' and 'happily ever after' were phrases that only existed in fairy tales. Well, Mana knew that when she first met the Earl of Owston —her biological father.

"I don't want to go," she told her mother repeatedly as she packed her belongings in a suitcase. There were not many, but some things would serve to avoid embarrassment, said her mother at some point. "Mother, I—"

"It's for your sake," her mother interrupted. "We already talked about this. You can live a better life than I lived at your age, aren't you happy about that?"

"But mother—"

"Mana," once again she silenced her. This time she didn't have the hurried and disinterested tone, but was paused and threatening. Mana had to swallow her words as she pressed her simple dress with her hands. Then her mother approached. She put the leather suitcase on the dresser and put her cold hands on her shoulders. "It's the best for both of us. You can do what I always wanted to do, or won't you?"

Mana swallowed and nodded. The bags under her mother's eyes had become permanent, her skin had turned yellowish and her smile, although she wasn't exactly happy, kept representing her innermost thoughts.

* * *

Inside the carriage —beautiful, but not exaggerated— that came to pick her up, Mana sighed. Her mother's cold touch was still on her shoulders. Her dull eyes were still on her mind. She tried to focus her attention on something outside the window, but the discomfort and nerves were still intact in her stomach.

Once she saw a portrait of her mother, Mana recalled. Old and smelly, almost moldy in the corners and mistreated. Mana found it while helping clean for pure pleasure, she remembered asking her grandfather —the loyal butler, really— why her mother looked so different.

He gasped when he realized what she was holding in her hands and it took a few seconds to respond. "It's because it's from many years ago," he replied after thinking about it.

At that time, Mana hadn't given the matter a lot, she was not old enough to understand what had happened and what was happening.

Now she did.

It was because it was a portrait of before she was born... No, even before she was conceived.

She tangled her fingers in the fabric of her dress.

_What am I supposed to do?_

* * *

It took a year. More or less, it didn't matter. When she realized, she had somehow gotten used to the cold treatment of the Owston family and some rules of etiquette.

How to walk. How to dress. What to say. What not to say. Unlike her half brother and sister, having not been raised that way, Mana had a hard time memorizing everything she had to do. She had somehow managed to go through all that.

However, it was apparently enough to enroll Academia, the prestigious school for the sons and daughters of lords. She had heard that one was normally admitted between the ages of twelve and thirteen, but she was an exception.

In case it wasn't enough to get attention...

_"Is it her?"_

_"Are the rumors true?"_

_"Look at her eyes, they should be."_

Mana pursed her lips and tried to hurry up without falling. Although it wasn't on purpose, she avoided looking others in the face.

In her head, the rumble of a vase shattering exploded.

_"It's your fault! If at least your eyes were the same color as the Earl's, then—!"_

_"Mother!"_

_"Silence, Mahad! Those horrible eyes... The eyes of a prostitute, I will do you a favor and—!"_

Mana took a deep breath to calm down and put a hand to her face. She wanted it to stop affecting her. Seriously. She wanted to turn the page. But when it was repeated so many times, when all they could say was always the same, how couldn't she start thinking about it? It was as if they put something in her head, as if they nailed it again and again, and again, and again.

_"I heard her mother seduced the Earl."_

It was't true.

_"Wasn't she a prostitute?"_

She wasn't.

_"Why did they let her in?"_

It's not like she wanted it!

She stopped her steps. She wanted to defend herself. To defend her mother and her dignity, but they never heard her. They would never hear her.

They were like that. Nobles were like that. They blindly believed in the rumors and in supposed facts. Mana hated it—

"You have to go to the entrance ceremony," then she heard the voice of her older half brother.

He didn't stop, maybe he didn't even look at her. His tone was authoritarian, although no one who was more than a step away could have heard it, but Mana knew he did it for her sake.

Mahad Owston was the first son of the Earl of Owston. Tall, handsome, with blue eyes and blue-gray hair.

He was a good person, Mana knew it. Mahad never mistreated her physically or verbally, but his loyalty to his mother prevented him from behaving in a way that was not indifferent to her.

Then she felt a somewhat strong push, and heard a sharp and somewhat annoying laugh that didn't stop to apologize.

It was Darcy, younger sister of Mahad and half sister of Mana. She, on the other hand, had inherited the blond color of her father's hair —like Mana— but her eyes were still as light blue as those of the rest of the family. Although both were practically the same age, she was taller than Mana and, above all, better educated.

Mana could clearly feel the resentment towards her, but somehow, she couldn't blame Darcy and her mother. Not because Mana was a too good person, but because she understood the circumstances —anyone would resent the living proof of a betrayal.

Although that didn't mean that she forgave them. It gave a reason to their behavior, but it didn't justify it. Who gave them that right?

She just hoped her patience wouldn't run out at the least indicated time.

Sighing she decided that she would ignore the words behind her and follow the same path that Mahad and Darcy took. She just had to endure. Hold on and do what they told her to do.

And then she would just turn the page.

Even inside the great Academia auditorium, Mana could feel glances on her back. Her fingers entwined with each other strangled, but she managed to breathe deeply and calm down.

A few seconds later, some teachers and students appeared on stage. Immediately, any murmur disappeared and all eyes on her back went to the head of the student council.

They went to the crown prince of Domino, Atem Mutō.

Irremediably, Mana also observed him. He wasn't the tallest nor the strongest. He didn't seem arrogant, but neither exactly humble.

It could be told that he was someone who knew his position and his responsibilities. At his side were some sons and daughters of other nobles and officers.

But that wasn't what caught Mana's attention.

Having been surrounded by false smiles during that last year and being used to... her mother's curious behavior, Mana noticed something different about what they had told her about the prince.

Yes, he was handsome.

Yes, his behavior was impeccable.

Yes, he seemed flawless.

He was the man for whom many women sighed and she understood the reasons.

But...

That wasn't a true smile.

Nor was it false, Mana knew. It just wasn't a complete smile. It was the mask of a smile.

* * *

He took a deep breath.

He was certainly exhausted. He didn't want to be present at the welcome dance or whatever.

But he had to keep up appearances. He couldn't miss a celebration in his own house.

Atem had managed to maintain his composure in his speech at the entrance ceremony. No one, not even his fiancé, had noticed that he wasn't well.

_"It's not news that should be released,"_ his tutor Shimon had told him. _"Any neighboring kingdom could find out and try to take advantage of the situation."_

And Atem agreed, although suddenly having all the duties of his father, the king, in his shoulders had hit him hard.

_"Do we have to dance?"_ he heard his own question in the back of his mind.

_"Of course!"_ his fiancé replied above the sound of papers and documents moving. _"And we must also combine. Oh, yes. I will tell someone to let you know later the color I'm going to—"_

_"Téa, I don't think..."_ his fiancé's eyes looked at him expectantly. Atem felt the pressure to finish what he was saying so she could continue talking but after a few seconds, he decided not to ruin the emotion of his childhood friend. _"No, nothing."_

Téa smiled.

_"So, as I was saying..."_

And what if he had to go to a ball that night?

He put his fingers, thumb and index, to his forehead and began to massage.

He would pick up Téa — he could do it — they would dance the first song in front of everyone — as a rule dictated that he couldn't remember if it was written or not — and then he could sneak off giving the excuse he needed to go to the restroom or something.

Joey would help. And Tristan too—

_No, better not,_ he told himself. While the two were his friends, it isn't as if they were the most expert at being disguised or keeping secrets. They would speak very loudly by chance or laugh uncomfortably. They couldn't say they didn't know his whereabouts.

He shook his head when he realized that the faint rattle of his carriage was lulling him. Maybe Bakura... No, definitely not. He would make fun of him for not holding the responsibilities of a king, he would tell him that Yūgi had better blood for that.

No. Atem couldn't let his guard down in front of anyone. He must reach his father's expectations and not disappoint Yūgi.

And how about Mahad? Maybe he—

Suddenly he heard two knocks on the carriage door that brought him out of his thoughts. A servant spoke:

"Your Majesty, we have arrived," he announced without further ado.

Atem nodded without realizing that he wasn't being observed.

"Uh... Yes," he replied after two seconds.

As soon as he set foot inside the palace, his servants received him. They offered him something to eat, told him that Lady Gardner had already sent a maid with the details of her dress, they took off his jacket and then reminded him that there were still pending issues to resolve.

Atem sighed and decided to take the documents he was given. He would have a very busy day before the night of the ball.

* * *

The hallways of the house in the capital of the Earl were huge and illuminated. It was a beautiful and huge place, but it felt a bit empty. The Countess had decided to travel to the southern lands. Mana knew she couldn't stand it, but what did she expect?

She breathed uneasily and headed to her room. She had to dress for the ball.

"Where were you?" she heard Darcy's slightly sharp voice.

Mana jumped upon see her sitting on the modest sofa in her room, with a cup of tea in her hand and a couple of maids at her back.

Since she wasn't allowed to be in rooms that were not her own or the common ones, Mana normally entertained herself in the garden, or in the library. She had no maids of her own to keep an eye on her or prevent her from doing things, so she could do entertaining things like playing with hunting dogs or brush the horses' fur.

The servants didn't bother with her presence, probably because they saw her more as a commoner and not as her employer's daughter.

"Where were _you_?" she replied without deigning to explain. "I haven't seen you since we came back from the entrance ceremony."

And that was two days ago.

Darcy shrugged.

"Here and there. We must prepare for the ball, anyway."

"Huh?" Mana blinked and looked suspiciously at her half sister. "'We'?" she repeated. "Why—?"

"Look, it's not like I want to spend quality time with you, but it's always a tradition for the Owston to go together… Combined. Maybe Father plans to marry you with some of those noble widowers someday, but for now you're not engaged. It is assumed that if he accepted you, then so did we."

Mana bit her lower lip. She wasn't exactly aware of why the Earl had recognized her so late in her life, but still hearing it so crudely froze her blood and filled her with anger.

Why would it be? Debts don't pay themselves. She should have guessed.

Had Darcy said it on purpose?

While she sent her maids for something, Mana couldn't say.

"Is it necessary?" she asked. "Everyone knows that I am—"

"You're legitimate," Darcy interrupted her with pursed eyes. "For father's plan to work, you must be. Your mother's horrible eyes, my opinion or my mother's, don't matter."

Mana swallowed her words. True. It was like that. That was how it should be. She just had to do what she was told and, when she had enough money, she could compensate her mother.

* * *

She still had trouble moving with so many layers of cloth on her. She was completely sure that the dress added at least 5 kilos.

Although they chose variations of red as basic colors, Darcy chose a daring carmine and Mana a more innocent rose combined with light blue.

The dance began, and the prince and his fiancé began the celebration with a fairly elaborate waltz.

"She is the daughter of the Duke and Duchess of Gardner," Darcy told her at some point. "No one better than her to be his fiancé. I have heard that they have even known each other since they were children. What envy."

"Do you want him for yourself?" Mana wanted to know.

Darcy looked at her without moving her head.

"Like all the noble ladies of Domino," she replied. "But I would never get in the middle of a relationship. I'm not that kind of woman."

Mana smiled at the hint.

"Sure," she rolled his eyes. "You are not."

"And you should be careful," Mana frowned. "You have your mother's reputation. I wouldn't be surprised if some of them tried to toy with you."

Mana had nothing to say. She couldn't say anything to that.

At the end of the first song, Mana joined the applause with disinterest. Although the little she saw seemed as if it was straight out of a fairy tale.

When she least realized, however, Darcy had disappeared from her side and had accepted an invitation to dance from a boy.

Mana sighed and looked sideways feeling out of place. Couples had formed in a very short time, but she would still be a wallflower.

Should she invite someone? She shook her head with that thought as she headed for nowhere in particular. The nobles were very conservative and she didn't want —nor should— to earn the same fame as her mother.

Her steps led her to the palace garden. She was relieved when she could breathe fresh air, although a chill ran down her back with the change in temperature.

Mana looked at the night sky. The moon was covered by some clouds and the stars couldn't be seen, it was a bit gloomy.

The garden was well maintained though. Mana understood that keeping one cost a lot of money, especially if it had flowers as special as the wisterias.

There was a story that passed from generation to generation. There was probably no one in Domino's kingdom who didn't know it. It was about the Mutō lineage, after all.

When someone from the Royal family was really in love, their custom was to propose under the wisterias in that garden. In some ancient language, it was said, they meant love and support.

Mana wasn't sure how real the story was. As far as she knew, the king hadn't come to propose marriage to the late queen in that garden, neither his father nor his grandfather.

It was a custom that dated back many years and everyone knew it, but it had been long since they stopped falling in love. Really falling in love.

After all, marriage for a noble was just another contract.

A contract that could both save and ruin.

Mana exhaled. She felt a little too dramatic. Maybe it was due to the surrounding environment, very romantic.

Then, overcoming the soft music, she heard a sigh.

Confused by the presence of someone else, Mana looked up realizing that they hadn't lowered the volume of the music, but that she was far enough away that it couldn't be heard clearly.

_He is_... Mana frowned when she saw nothing more and nothing less than the Crown Prince.

His amethyst eyes were focused on the small pond in front of him, he was in a shirt only as he had put his sack like a picnic tablecloth and sat on it. The trees with the wisterias not yet flowered around him made him look less majestic than the first time she saw him.

Mana breathed more or less relieved. First because if she kept walking in her thoughts she would surely have fallen into that pond and second because the prince hadn't noticed her.

Although, what was she supposed to do now?

Mana looked doubtfully back, the path that led to the palace, and then forward, where the prince was.

He seemed worried, she realized. Worried or uneasy. Maybe both.

Did she have to say hello? What happened if it bothered him? What if she simply left? That could bring problems if he just turned to see her.

And then he exhaled again and Mana couldn't stop.

* * *

"Turn the page."

Atem was startled and looked at the girl who had just arrived. His eyes frowned and she gasped when she realized he had seen her.

Had she followed him there? How? Atem had made sure he wasn't seen leaving.

Some girls tended to follow him to earn his favor or his friendship. Very few were really interested in taking Lady Téa's fiancé position.

Normally it wouldn't bother him, but could he not have time for himself? It had cost him to get rid of Joey and Mahad.

Would she really be a noble? Her posture was too rigid. What if she was a spy? How the hell had she entered the palace then?

However, despite having so many questions and comments in his mind, his brain sent him to say something totally unexpected for both of them.

"What did you say?" Atem blinked.

The girl blinked a couple of times, looked back perhaps noticing that it was too late to escape and then looked away.

"It's what I always tell myself when I'm stressed or worried," she replied not too loudly or too low, loud enough for him to hear. Then she seemed to remember something and made a slight and awkward bow. "I beg your pardon, your Majesty. Your Majesty seemed troubled and I... Well, it's not like you are, why would his Majesty be? I mean, well... I didn't mean to interrupt his… your... meditation."

_Meditation? _Atem thought funny. Could it be called 'meditation' just to see and think of anything?

"What is your name?" he asked watching the girl babble. She had no aura as a spoiled or noble girl, but that could always be a facade to deceive him.

Atem had met some people like that.

She looked scared.

"Sorry for the late introduction. My name is Mana Owston, I'm... daughter of the Earl of Owston."

She added the last part somewhat doubtful. Atem sensed why, even though Mahad hadn't told him details.

"Do you think I'm troubled?" he wanted to make sure then. No one had noticed it so far, how come she did?

"I don't know, it's just what I see," she replied.

"And what do you see?"

Lady Owston finally looked at him again. Her eyes were different from Mahad's, were they gray perhaps?

"Someone exhausted and, uh..., scared, maybe."

Scared? Well, yes. Maybe he was.

Atem smiled slyly.

"I see..." he looked back and smiled. "Lady Owston, were you following me—?"

"Mana," she interrupted him and an instant later seemed to notice.

He, instead of getting angry, blinked.

"Huh?"

"I mean, Lady Owston is my sister. I don't get used to being called that way, please, do not think I'm flirting with your Majesty or something, and... Huh... No, I wasn't following you. Nobody will dance with me and I didn't want to be a wallflower, so, well, I came here to not be bored, but I stress that I didn't come for you! It was just a coincidence, even if it's your own home... Please do not be offended I—!"

"Pff!" unintentionally, Atem started laughing.

He wasn't making fun of her. Seriously not, but it was the first time someone told him something like that. For the first time in a few days he was really laughing.

At first, Lady Mana seemed sorry, however she soon understood the situation. She didn't laugh with him, but accompanied him with a soft smile.

"Good, good. You can stay," he conceded when the laughter began to stop.

This time it was Lady Mana's turn to blink.

"Huh?"

"You didn't come here to flirt, right? Then you can stay. Come."

* * *

Mana slowly understood that the Crown Prince himself was inviting her to accompany him.

She was not a girl who was easily embarrassed, but that didn't mean she didn't get nervous.

He was the prince, after all. He could send her to the gallows if he wanted.

Doubtful, waiting for him to change his mind, Mana approached him. His amethyst eyes kept following her actions, but she didn't really feel very uncomfortable.

She ended up sitting on the sack at a safe distance.

"Does it not worry you?" she wanted to know feeling suddenly aware.

The Prince looked at her.

"Hm?"

"Letting them see your Majesty with… me."

She dared not specify more. The Prince probably didn't know. He was probably accepting her because he thought she was legitimate. If she told him, maybe he would reject her like the rest.

Mana clenched her hands.

She hadn't realized how much she needed someone's acceptance. It was a dangerous necessity.

"With a bastard, you mean?" he asked.

Mana parted her lips ready to contradict, but then closed them. What could she do? Lying to the prince? Wouldn't that be considered Lesa Majesty?

"So your Majesty knew. I wonder if there is still someone who doesn't know."

The Prince sighed calmly, unlike when she first heard him, and looked her straight in the eye.

"I guessed it," he replied. "Your eyes are a special color. Only Sir's family—"

"I know," Mana didn't need to hear from the family who turned their backs on her and her mother.

She was aware that she had interrupted him. How many etiquette rules had she already broken? She swallowed. Would his Majesty complain to the Earl?

"They are very pretty," he complimented seconds later.

The Prince wasn't joking, but he was smiling. Mana returned the gesture a little awkwardly.

"I'm glad that at least someone other than me likes them."

"Did you think I would care?" he asked. "That you are not the Countess daughter, I mean."

Mana didn't look at him, instead she inclined her head.

"Everybody does."

"And I don't understand why, if I'm a bastard as well," he shrugged. "Well, although that doesn't mean that every noble should betray their partner."

"Eh?"

He said it so fast and as if it was nothing that Mana almost ignores what was said. Her expression probably expressed all her confusion, because seconds later the prince laughed.

He was definitely different from what she was told.

* * *

Atem told her the story of his mother and the king. Lady Mana didn't pretend any of her expressions. Neither her laughter or her frustration, it seemed that she had never really heard it. If it weren't for the title, Atem would think he was talking to someone equally, because that was how he felt.

As if he was talking to someone who didn't think about the crown or the throne while seeing him.

However, at the end, Lady Mana didn't say that she thought it was a beautiful or moving story, nor that it showed that love could do everything.

Lady Mana looked straight ahead.

"It's... somewhat sad," she said.

"Hm?"

"Just... think about it, your Majesty," she said. "It must have been very hard for your mother and for the Queen. Each one was free, but they were trapped in some way. Your father could never propose to your mother under the wisterias, although she didn't expect it, but I bet the Queen did... "

_The wisterias_... _Wow_, Atem would never have thought that Lady Mana liked that old story. Although it was certain that she didn't know all the details of it.

"And above all," she continued. "It must have been very hard for both of you."

"Both?" he repeated.

"For you and his Majesty Yūgi. Forgive me to say it this way, but because of a whim now it is your Majesty who is overwhelmed by whatever is going on."

Atem was silent. No one had said that out loud. Never.

Of course, he had seen the looks of sorrow as a child. He had felt the looks of mockery and envy. And he had heard many people saying that Yūgi was the one who best suited the position.

He had a lot of pressure on him. Like every son of nobles, but... What if he had spoken before? What if he had let Yūgi...?

"Now it is my responsibility," he replied. "I will not disappoint them even if..."

He stay quiet. He couldn't say that he could do it even if he took the charge sooner than expected.

Lady Mana smiled at him.

"I'm sure your Majesty can," she encouraged.

They continued talking about trivial things. It was a new sensation for Atem. Apart from Téa, he normally couldn't have a continuous conversation with someone unknown. Lady Mana seemed an interesting woman. She told him about the Earl's family and what she had to do to learn so many things in a year what he had learned in many years.

He was a little surprised at Mahad's treatment with her. He had known him for a lifetime, it seemed impossible and for a moment he thought she was lying to him —it isn't as if he accused her— but Lady Mana explained very well the reasons and what really happened. Every time he helped her in silence like the morning of the entrance ceremony.

Very typical of Mahad and his loyalty.

"I think it's a very beautiful garden," she said after rising from the ground. She cleaned her dress quickly and took a few steps. It was about time that either of them returned. "Your Majesty should congratulate the servants who take care of it. I wonder when the wisterias... Eh?"

Lady Mana stopped her conversation and frowned as she quickly approached a wisteria tree.

She took the flowers in her hands.

"Something happens?" he wanted to know getting up the same way.

Lady Mana didn't nod or deny, just tilted her head.

"When I arrived they still didn't bloom, I didn't know they would do it so fast," she explained.

Atem approached incredulously.

"It is not a one-day process, much less an hour. Except..."

He was silent when he saw the flowered wisterias and swallowed.

"Except?" Lady Mana wanted to know.

He didn't answer, just looked at her.

The wisterias symbolized love and support in an ancient language. It also appeared in the history of the Royal family.

Luckily, Lady Mana didn't know it completely.

"What did you mean when you told me to turn the page?" he asked suddenly.

Lady Mana seemed surprised by the question, but soon answered.

"My grandfather... No, the butler used to tell me that at my mother's house," she replied and proceeded to explain. "Life is not a storybook, but life unfolds in chapters. Turn the page. Because as in a book, there will always be an outcome. Problems will always be solved."

"What if the problems only get worse?"

Lady Mana thought about it a bit.

"Well, there is no pre-written guarantee of a 'happily ever after', is there?" she smiled at him. "Your Majesty, you just have to step into your greatness before your story ends. If it's you, you surely will."

Then, under the moonlight just released from the clouds and accompanied by the lilac petals, Lady Mana shone in another way. A way in which Atem had never seen anyone else shine.

He made a decision.

Without anyone knowing, they had achieved their 'once upon a time' and probably their 'happily ever after'.


End file.
